


At It Like Rabbits

by Hapba_rin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Jason, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapba_rin/pseuds/Hapba_rin
Summary: "Jason waited a minute before cautiously opening the lid to the box, revealing a picture. He lifted it up to see Nightwing dressed in a skimpy playboy bunny outfit, with a basket of colorful Easter eggs held in front of his crotch. ....He flipped the picture over to see Barbara’s handwriting saying, 'This could be yours if you come home for a day. Even the Easter Bunny should get an Easter egg surprise.'"Or Dick is upset that Jason refused to come home for the egg hunt that he had planned, so some of the others have come up with a fool proof method of getting him there. As it turns out bribery works pretty well on Jason.





	At It Like Rabbits

Red Hood was holding a small meeting with the drug runners about a new gang cropping up in their territory when what sounded like a fight broke out on the other side of the door. Everyone in the room went into a defensive stance as it suddenly went quiet outside. The door creaked open to reveal Robin and Red Robin, making Jason growl. All of his subordinates were a mixture of scared and confused about the reason for those two to show up.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing here,” Jason snapped as he walked closer toward them. Neither of them even flinched at his tone, and the lack of reaction just added to his sour mood.

“We are here to pick you up for the egg hunt so that Nightwing will stop moping about,” Robin stated with a hint of irritation. Jason’s eye twitched at how stupid those brats were. 

“I already made it clear that I wasn’t going to a stupid fucking egg hunt. I’m not twelve. Nightwing can get the fuck over it. Now leave before I start shooting.” Robin stepped forward challengingly, but Red Robin held out his arm to stop him. 

“We didn’t come without an offer,” He spoke in a placating voice. “If you show up at the egg hunt - you don’t even have to participate - then we can make it worth your while.”

All of the goons, watched questioningly as their leader thought about what Red Robin was proposing. They would’ve laughed at the fact that all of this was happening over a silly egg hunt if they didn’t know that Red Hood would send them to the hospital over it. Provoking Robin never sounded like a good idea either, considering the boy’s temper.

“I’m listening,” Jason drawled, while taking a more relaxed stance. His men also relaxed a bit, as it seemed that they wouldn’t break out into a fight at any second anymore. 

“If you come home for Easter, Robin and I will take care of the gang that’s edging into your territory for you. I will also hack into Batman’s mainframe and hide all of your safe house locations for a month, and keep him off of your tail. Plus I’ll upgrade all of your equipment to the latest tech.” 

“I have to admit that’s a sweet deal. If you can hide me while I relocate and keep Him off my back, I might just consider it, but I’m not completely sold. What else do you have for me?” Jason had already decided that he would face the family for a few hours for those benefits, but he wanted to see just how far they were willing to go for this.

“Agent A will make you all of your favorite foods for dinner and send you home with leftovers, including the scones you love so much,” Robin said with distaste. With even greater reluctance he stepped forward and held out a small box for Jason to take. He did so with extreme suspicion, looking from one bat to the other. 

“Oracle told us that this would help us convince you if nothing else would,” Red Robin explained. “We don’t know what’s in it.”

Jason waited a minute before cautiously opening the lid to the box, revealing a picture. He lifted it up to see Nightwing dressed in a skimpy playboy bunny outfit, with a basket of colorful Easter eggs held in front of his crotch. He was grateful for his helmet at the moment because he was sure his face was beet red. He flipped the picture over to see Barbara’s handwriting saying, “This could be yours if you come home for a day. Even the Easter Bunny should get an Easter egg surprise.” He lifted the tissue paper to see inside the rest of the box and saw a small egg shaped vibrator and remote. He slammed the lid of the box back down and turned to look at the brats.

“Okay, I’ll go,” He said in a rush, “Now get the fuck out of here.”

Red Robin sighed in relief and they both started walking to the door. He stopped right before he closed it and called out.

“Don’t forget, two o’clock, or we’ll be right back here.” The door shut and Red Hood was left with a room full of lackeys that were too scared to ask questions. Good. He didn’t want anyone asking him what was in that box. Most of the lackeys knew that he had a previous association with Batman, even if they didn’t know exactly what that association was, so he didn’t have to worry about that part. Still…

“Anyone breathes a word of this outside this room they’ll wind up fish food, you got that?” A chorus of agreements rang out and Red Hood allowed himself a small smile. “Okay then, scram. We’re done for the day.”

He walked out of the base and made his way to the closest safe house before showering, grabbing a change of clothes, and heading over to the manor. He made sure the box was safely tucked into one of his pockets, along with a bottle of lube and some condoms.

 

A few hours later and Jason could begrudgingly admit that he had been enjoying himself so far. He got to chat with Alfred for a while about a new book that he had been reading. He watched Cass obliterate everyone in the egg hunt, and after having a small conversation he decided that she might be his favorite bat aside from Dick. He even found a couple of eggs with his symbol painted on them that were full of chocolates. The best part was that aside from a brisk greeting, Bruce left him alone for most of the day.

Dick wore a black bunny eared headband the whole day, even though the playboy bunny outfit was replaced with black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt. By the time dinner was over Jason was losing his patience. He wanted to see Dick in the bunny outfit and then strip him down and have his way with him. With how well behaved he was today, he felt like he earned this treat.

When Dick finally excused himself for the night and left, Jason followed him out. Dick flashed a smile at Jason as they both got on their motorcycles. He returned the look with a wolfish grin of his own as Dick started his engine. He also noticed the other man squirmed a little as his bike came to life, but it could just have been him adjusting his position. 

“Meet you back at your place,” Jason purred, making Dick even happier.

“Sure,” Dick chirped before he revved his engine, “Race you there!”

Dick peeled out, leaving Jason cursing and fumbling to start his bike before shooting off after him. They raced through the streets of Gotham before they got to the small apartment Dick kept right on the city edge. Jason pulled in just seconds behind Dick, but beat him to the door. He let Dick by to unlock it before pushing him through the entrance and kissing him with ferocity.

“Oh, so this is what you meant,” Dick breathed once the kiss broke apart. He looked a little dazed and confused, which put Jason on edge. 

“What, you don’t want to,” He asked, more than a little disappointed. 

“No! I do, I definitely do, it’s just a bit of a surprise. We should move to the bedroom though, if we’re going to go further,” Dick was quick to placate, pulling Jason further into the apartment and into his room. As soon as Dick neared the bed Jason pushed him down on it and resumed the heavy makeout session. He let his hands explore Dick’s body, starting from the top and slowly moving down to pull his shirt up and out of his pants. Dick tensed up again as his hands hit a different kind of fabric underneath the shirt, that couldn’t be explained by an undershirt.

“What is this,” Jason asked as he pulled away and started undoing the buttons of the dress shirt. Dick just groaned and hid his face in his hands, slightly mortified. The shirt opened up to expose the top of the playboy bunny outfit, causing a wave of arousal to wash through Jason as Dick suddenly decided to try defending himself. 

“I didn’t know we were going to be doing this today, and I lost a bet to Babs, and-”

“Have you been wearing this under your clothes all day,” Jason interrupted. When Dick nodded he let out an actual groan and began to pull at the trousers. Dick just lifted his hips and let the pants be dragged off him. The friction of it rubbing against his crotch forced out a moan, and the color in his cheeks rose as his outfit was put on display. 

“Damn, remind me to give that girl a gift basket or something,” Jason muttered as he took in the sight of a slightly embarrassed and aroused Nightwing in a black leotard that clung in all the right places and cut low on his chest. He dove back into Dick’s space to recapture his lips in another kiss. His hand snaked down to Dick’s crotch, making the smaller man jump and whine into Jason’s mouth. Jason’s hand continued rubbing against his cock as he pulled back once more to grab the lube in his jacket pocket.

“How did it feel? Walking around in that tight leotard all day? Did it rub you in all the right places?”

“Yeah, I felt like I was going to lose my mind,” Dick replied shakily. Jason brought his hand away from Dick’s cock, which gained a noise of protest. He used it to pull the costume aside just enough that he could slip a lubed up finger into his hole. 

Dick’s feet planted on the bed as his hips raised up to get away from the sensation of the finger. Jason managed to hold him in place enough to press fully in, giving him a second to adjust before slowly dragging the finger in and out of the passage. Dick started panting in time with the thrust of the finger, slowly getting used to it before a second finger was suddenly joining the first.

He cried out as he was stretched wider, but wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist to pull him in closer. Jason moved with him, bringing his other hand back up to Dick’s cock and bringing his mouth down to suck at Dick’s neck. The mix of sensation was slowly driving Dick insane, and he began to rock his hips in time with the fingers inside him.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Jason groaned when he added a third finger and Dick whimpered, but never slowed his hips. “Look at the way you just take it. What would you have done if I hadn’t come back with you? Would you have just rubbed yourself over the costume until you dirtied it up, or would you have stripped down and jerked off in the shower. Either way, I doubt you’d be satisfied. Not without something plugging you up down here.” 

“Jay-Jason, Fuck,” Dick stuttered as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. His body was heating up at the words, but he couldn’t deny it. He always felt more sated when he came from being fucked. He cried out in frustration when Jason removed himself entirely and sat up once again.

“You better be taking your pants off to fuck me,” Dick complained once he got his breath back. He watched Jason pull a small box out of his jacket pocket and open it up, pulling a small egg shaped thing out with a remote and tossing the rest aside. He lubed up the egg and leaned back over Dick’s prone form. 

“Not just yet,” Jason drawled. “First the easter bunny needs to get his easter egg.” 

Recognition flashed in Dick’s eyes, and he started squirming away from Jason’s steady hands. The toy slowly started to breach his hole, making his head fall back and his legs start to shake. When it finally settled inside him, nestled against his prostate, Dick let out an unsteady breath. Every time he shifted the toy would push on it and send jolts of pleasure up his spine. He looked back up at Jason, whose eyes were dark with lust.

“Jason,” Dick whined, “Take it out. I want you to fuck me. You’re so much better than a toy.” He hoped by appealing to Jason’s ego he could get out of the pleasure filled torture he knew he was going to be in shortly. When Jason just smirked at him and ran his hands down Dick’s sides he knew he was in trouble. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to that, but we’re going to have a little fun first.” With that, Jason dialed up the vibrator, causing Dick to practically come off the bed as overwhelming pleasure shot through him. Punched out whines were the only noise Dick could make as the toy buzzed incessantly against his prostate. Jason watched the display in a lust filled haze before reaching down to pull out and stroke his own dick. 

“You look so wrung out already, Goldie. I didn’t realize you were this sensitive. We should experiment with this a little more. Maybe next time we can take a whole afternoon and I can tie you up and tease you until you’re sobbing and begging to cum. Or maybe I’ll wring as many orgasms out of you as I possibly can until you can’t take it anymore. What do you think? You’ve always been a fan of testing your limits.” 

“Fuck, yes,” Dick choked out, half coherent. One of the reasons he loved sleeping with Jason was the plethora of filth that fell from his mouth in the heat of things. It drove him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Yeah, you’d love that wouldn’t you, you little slut. As long as someone has their hands on you, giving you pleasure. Maybe I should invite some other people over, too. We can take turns fucking you so you don’t have to worry about me tiring out before you hit your breaking point. Even if they aren’t fucking you, I’m sure you’d love the audience.”

“Fuck, Jason, please, fuck I’m close,” Dick sobbed out as his hips jerked wildly. Jason grabbed the string attached to the vibrator and dragged it out of Dick’s twitching hole. Dick keened at the loss of stimulus and collapsed back against the bed, muscles spasming intermittently. 

“You aren’t allowed to cum until I fuck you, Dickiebird. But don’t worry I’m going to get to that now.” Jason smoothed Dick’s hair back out of his face before pulling the leotard away from his ass again and lining his cock up. 

“I don’t know why you didn’t do that in the first place,” Dick croaked, getting cut off from saying anything else as Jason started pushing in. 

“Because getting you completely riled up is half the fun. You squeeze me tighter when you’re desperate.” Jason let out a long moan as Dick did just that at the words. When he was seated completely inside he slowly pulled back out before pushing in again. The rocking motion steadily began to pick up speed until Dick was clawing at Jason’s back out of overwhelming pleasure. 

“Feel so good, Dick. Fuck. You gunna cum soon? Gunna make a mess all over the inside of that playboy costume?” Jason knew he was getting close, so he adjusted his angle to hit Dick’s prostate head on for every thrust. Dick started thrashing around and making high pitched whines in the back of his throat as the pleasure escalated tenfold. 

Jason brought his hands up to pinch at the nipples that were now peaking over the top of the leotard, and one quick tug was all it took for Dick to let go with a guttural scream. His ass clamped down on Jason’s dick as he spilled into his costume, bringing Jason over the edge with him. Dick was still taking in huge gasps of air as he came down from the intense orgasm, when Jason pulled out, causing him to wince. He stayed still as Jason also dragged his ruined outfit off of him, pausing before he dropped it onto the floor. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you actually came inside it,” Jason said with a bit of wonder in his voice. Dick would’ve blushed if it weren’t for the fact that he was already red from exertion. 

“Yeah, well what do you expect when you don’t let me get out of my clothes first. I feel gross now, I should really go shower, but I’m exhausted.” 

“Here.” Jason grabbed a couple tissues off the nightstand and used them to mop up the worst of the mess, before tossing them in the wastebasket next to the bed. “The rest can wait until tomorrow, get some rest.” 

“Okay, I can do that,” Dick mumbled, already half asleep, “I’m glad you came today.”

Jason looked over at Dick, who even as disheveled as he was still looked beautiful, and couldn’t fight the soft smile that crept over his features. He heard Dick’s breathing even out and closed his eyes, thinking back over the events of the day. 

“Yeah, I am too,” He whispered before joining his lover in sleep. If all holidays ended like this he might go home more often.


End file.
